


Someone waiting for me

by Kindred



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Omega Will Graham, Pirate Hannibal Lecter, Poor Will Graham, Possessive Hannibal, Prince Will Graham, Teenage Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Prince William's ship is bored by Pirates





	1. Chapter 1

He watched the other ship sink, a smirk formed on his lips as he looked back at the survivors of the king’s crew being forced to kneel before him. He had wondered what the King’s crew was doing they had very little gold and their cargo was only enough for those on the ships. He looked at the frightened faces and he smirked as he stepped up to them, he yanked one man’s head back and looked him up and down he was wearing the royal red of the guard, his face is hard and skin his dry from the salty air.

The man spits at him and the captain chuckled his grin getting wider showing far too many teeth “Throw him over.” He growled, his crew jeered as they grabbed the man and dragged him to the side of the ship, he fraught them every bit of the way. Even knocked out one of his men before they threw him over, there as a hiccup of a sob and that brought the ash blonde captain looked back at the others, he saw a woman try to shelter the youngest member of the crew. “Anyone else wishes to join him?” He asked, there was quietness that fell over the remaining survivors. 

10 Others of the King’s men were thrown over and fed to the sharks, leaving a small handful walked up to the smallest of the group and looked down at the teen. “Leave him be you beast!” The burgundy eye man looked at the last of the king’s men that spoke out he growled and then kicked him in the jaw breaking it. He reached out and hooked his fingers under the teen’s chin and lifted his head up to look at him. There was something different about him growled once he sees the bright blue eyes that shone in the firelight, they were filled with fearful tears. The Captain hulled him up onto his feet hearing a squeak from the boy; his chocolate curls framed his face making him look angelic. His skin was soft and pale he didn’t look like he belongs on the sea the clothes weren’t right either.

Another growl escapes the man’s throat as he walked around him before pressing himself against his back feeling the boy shake from head to toe. The smell of the boy was otherworldly as he placed his hands on the teen’s hips and then moved them to his stomach. He then ripped the cabin boy jacket off his shoulders and looked at his clothes. “The Prince.” He chuckled “Your Highness.” The man with the broken jaw stood up and charged at the Captain and knocked him to the floor. But the ash blonde punched the guard sending him down in front of the Prince, standing up he wiped the blood from his lips before licking his skin. Taking out his cutlass he drove it into the man’s chest, he faces was calm as he pulled the cutlass out of the dead man before looking back at the others survivors.The 17-year-old prince trembled as he looked up at the Pirate “Take the others down to holding the Prince and I need to talk.” He told his crew.   
“NO PLEASE DON’T HURT HIM!” The woman screams as she was dragged below the ship. 

The Capitan grabbed the Prince by his arm and pulls him towards his cabin; he stopped and turned to look look back at his crew “If anyone knocks on my door I will gut you myself.” He told them, as he pushed the Prince inside and locked the door behind him “Forgive my manners but I have to behave for my crew.”   
“And killing my men?” The teen snarled, the Captain grinned at him as he took his hat off and placed it on the hat stand.   
“All part of my image my dear Prince.” He walks up to and then tangles his fingers into his hair and yanked his head back and looked down at the bright blue eyes of the 17-year-old.   
“What is your name?” The Captain looked up at him with a raised eyebrow “Well I think I should know the name of the man who is likely going to use me as a cock warmer?”   
“Such dirty words from someone of your class.” He chuckled as he ran his fingers down Will’s cheek “My name is Hannibal Lecter and no you will not be my cock warmer.” Will frowned at him,  
“Then what am I here for? You attack my ship kill my men…”  
“I thought it was your guardian King Jack.” He smirked, “But this is so much better I have his ward.” Will frowned as he felt the man stroke his face; his hands are oddly soft for a murdering pirate.   
“He made me take his place, he said he couldn’t travel.” Will whispered,  
“Do you really believe that?”  
“No.” The Prince whispered, the warmth of the Pirate left him and he suddenly felt cold “He set me up.”


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next week, the prince was quiet, as he held up in the captain’s quarters. He ate every meal with Captain Hannibal he even shared his bed, but the most feared Pirate to sail the 7 seas the man has not tried to fuck him if anything he was the perfect gentlemen. Hannibal has thought after a week of this prince’s royal pouting that he would want to leave this cabin and breathe some fresh air.

He decided to break the boy’s self-pity session "You can't hide in here forever?" Hannibal says, he watches the prince through the mirror. He was dressing as he watched the curly-haired teen sit on the bed his knees up to his chest, he was only wearing shirt and trousers... running his fingers through his unruly hair will look up at him with a dead stair.  
"What else is there for me? My guardian knew he was going to be a targeted by you, so he sent me in his place. You have me prisoner on your ship; I am shocked you haven't… Well, you know."  
"Don't think I haven't thought of it my prince, you sleep in my bed... the thought has crossed my mind once or twice." He growled, as he took a long stride towards him and hooked his fingers under his chin and looked into the bright blue eyes.  
"Then why not take what you want? You're known as the devil of the 7 seas, a killer a ruthless soulless man. I am here and the man of your strength could easily pin me down and take me?" His cheeks were dusted with a pink blush, he licked his lips making them shin as his breathing became slightly laboured.  
"I may be many things but I will not drop so low as to defile you in that manner. I will wait." He tells him, his voice still strong but yet soft almost purring as he gently strokes the pale face of the prince.  
"For what?" Will asked softly,  
"For your permission, when I do get to have you I want you to offer yourself to me freely to your Captain. I will wait for your gift my prince."

Will looked away his cheeks are a brighter red and he had to look away from those intense burgundy eyes. Hannibal smirked before dropping his hand from the teen’s chin and then turned away looking back at his mirror as he fixed his belt and cutlass to his waist. "I will give you one more day to have your royal sulk and then tomorrow you will rise with me and dress in those clothes and we will eat together and then we will start your lessons.”   
“Lessons?” Will asked with a slight frown on his face.   
“You will become my apprentice." He said, he then looked back at him and smiled “In the meantime…” He stopped and then walked over to his small bookshelf and pulled out two books. “Read these.” He tells him “You’re a prince so you will most likely be already familiar with this.”   
“You want me to learn about the law?”   
“Best place to start, know your laws and how to get around them.” He kisses the top of Will’s head and then left the cabin.

Will sighed as he looked at the book on the bed and then turned the page, he didn’t know what to think of the Captain one part of him wanted to hate the man. But he quietly found himself falling under the pirate’s charm; he sighed and opens the book “God this will be dull.” He mumbled, as he started to read about the law of the sea, he picked up the book and leaned back against the pillows and carried on reading, eventually falling asleep to the gentle rocking of the ship.

Hannibal stood on deck watching his crew hard work; he could see some of them giving him glaring at him. “What is there a problem?” He asked his second in command.   
“They want to know when they could have the royal bitch you got in your cabin. It’s been a week and they are itching to try him out, been told its good breeding weather.” Randall said as he cleaned up some loose rope. The dark haired man looked up as he heard the captain growl and saw Hannibal’s red eyes turn to a dark shade of red…oh shit…  
“LINE THEM UP!” He snarled, Randall jumped at the command and turned to rigid   
“Aye Captain!” He yelled back, he turned to the crew who looked over when they heard the snarls “YOU HEAR CAPTAIN LECTER LINE UP!” He hollered back to them. The crew moved quickly to stand in order as the Captain stepped down the stairs as if he was entering a grand ball.   
“I hear there has been some talk?” He said calmly, some flinched at the calm tone fearing the worst. “That my orders have been… question?” He tilted his head. “Randall please brings Will out here and be nice about it please,” Hannibal asked, his second raised an eyebrow but nodded as he entered the Captain’s cabin.

They all waited to hold their breaths as they watched Randall and the young prince walk out, Will rubbed his eyes as he walked over to Hannibal with weary eyes. “As of today the Prince is not my prisoner but will become my apprentice, you will treat with the same respect you have for me? If one of you so much touch him I will not just cut your tongue out but your hands.” He snarled at them “Do I make myself clear?”   
“Yes, Captain.” They all said, he then turned to Will who was looking at him with a frown, Hannibal could see the bewildered look on his face as he looked up at him. That is when he warped his arms around the teen and pulled him in for a kiss, Will eyes widen in shock as he felt the older man’s hand curl around his waist and pull him close as his tongue seems to slither its way into his mouth. When he pulled back the prince was dazed and blinked his unfocused eyes up at him and then whispered  
“You got my permission.”


End file.
